


Life & Death

by Kikimay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles for Buffy and Spike, death and life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life & Death

DEATH  
  
  
  
She quietly opened the door: a suffocating embrace of heat to claw her bones.  
  
Buffy tensed, blinded by the harsh light of day, stunned by the chirping of crickets. Instinctively swallowing she felt the pungent aftertaste of vomit. She sighed, turning her empty gaze to the garden in bloom.  
  
A white butterfly was gracefully fluttering between the red, yellow and purple petals while in the stems, on the corollas, in between the pollen of the flowers ready to offer themselves to spring there were the black marks of the insects and the first signs of decomposition.  
  
All was dying in the most perfect, complete and immobile moment.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
LIFE  
  
  
  
Endless hours lying on the cold sand, eyes filled with tears and skin scarred from the bite marks of the devouring insects.  
  
Exhausted, defeated, beaten, Spike was waiting for the next test, another one to make him more perfect, worthy in the eyes of the woman he didn’t dared to think, or dead, a fist of dreams and ambitions thrown to the wind.  
  
The carcass of a demon was lying beside him. On the white bones and in the gutted stomach the moonglow was shining like a milky shadow. A prayer on his bloody lips - Mother, please ... \- and a continuous tremor of disgust and determination.  
  
In the dark hopeless night a flower was blossoming.

 

 

 


End file.
